Mujeres
by Kaze No Onna
Summary: Aquí puedes leer una historia, tal vez trillada, tal vez original, pero con una que me divierto y creo que te divertirás.¿Cuál puede ser el peor problemas de 3 chicas que lo tienen todo?. Nunca sabes como vas a terminar en lo alto o viendo desde abajo...
1. Chapter 1

"Mujeres Fatal"

Título derivado de una canción del Grande de la música española Joaquín Sabina.

El fic consta de ¿32? Capítulos, en los que se describirá una sola historia pero con los distintos puntos de vista de unos cuantos personajes, como Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, y alguna intervención de otros personajes que formaran piezas claves de la historia.

Otra explicación necesaria para comprender mejor este (intento de…) fic es que se basa en el presente y el pasado, la letra cursiva nos remontaría al pasado vivido a su manera del personaje que narra el capítulo, y en algunas ocasiones otro personaje, necesario para relatar mejor la historia, interrumpirá la narración del anterior, tomando éste su lugar, pero siempre terminara el capítulo el personaje que lo comenzó.

Mujeres

1.-Hay mujeres que arrastran maletas cargadas de lluvia

Relata Ino Yamanaka

¿Cómo comenzar esta historia?

Mi vida, la vida que muchas de ustedes quisieran, bueno eso es lo que mis amigas decían

_-Ino, un puedo creer que tu marido te compre todo esto, y lo mejor que te deja que nos invites- decía mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, la persona más buena de este mundo a mi parecer._

_-Sí, me toco muy buena suerte- _

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, la señora de ¿Inue?, me casé con él hace más de dos años, y podría decirles que somos una pareja feliz, pero mentiría de la manera más asquerosa que pueden imaginarse; bueno mi amiga dijo que él me complacía en todo, y bueno en lo material no puedo desacreditarlo, pero mi vida familiar y personal ha sido la peor de todas. Él, Inue Sai, dueño de la compañía de seguros más prestigiada del continente Asiático golpea a su esposa, sí. Esa es la cruda verdad de la vida perfecta de Ino de Inue. Ese maldito intimida a su ser más "querido", dándole unas correcciones como lo hacía su padre con su madre, debo agradecer que no quiso tener hijos.

_-Ino tenemos que ir a Italia, quiero que visitemos las mejores butiks, y que comas la mejor comida, la prepara mi novio, lo conocí el verano pasado, pero estamos encantados- me decía mi amiga Hinata._

_-Sí, tenemos que ir algún día- sonreí y fingí la felicidad que deseaba tener._

_-Le comente a Sakura y dijo que fuéramos el fin de semana, además Sai te quiere tanto que sería incapaz de negarse- sonrío y me dijo de la manera más tierna._

_-Le preguntaré, hablando de viajes, me tengo que ir, Sai va a llegar pronto a la casa, y le gusta encontrarme ahí- sonreí nuevamente de la misma manera en que lo hacia mi esposo y salí de la mansión Hyüga._

-Que Sai no me negaba nada, por favor!, estaba decidido no sólo a negarme mi libertad, sino que estaba empeñado en hacer que olvidara la esperanza de albedrío que me quedaba, já! Pero eso no lo podía decir en voz alta a menos que quisiera una terrible paliza costeada por mi querido esposo-

_-Buenas tardes, residencia Inue- contesto mi sirvienta. _

_-Sí, está la señora Ino, necesito hablar con ella, soy Sabaku No Gaara, abogado de la familia Yamanaka- hablaron al otro lado de la línea._

_-Ella no se encu…- intervino Sai. _Sí, mi maravilloso marido posesivo celopata acababa de arrebatarle el teléfono a la servidumbre.

_-Soy su esposo ¿quién es?- interrogo Sai_

_-Le explicaba a la mujer de servicio que soy Sabaku No Gaara, el abogado de la familia de su esposa, y quería pedirle de favor que viniera a Italia, su padre falleció hace unas horas y la lectura del testamento requiere la presencia de Ino- comentó el joven abogado._

_-MI esposa no puede viajar en este momento, le informare la cuestión cuando se encuentre mejor- sentenció el azabache._

_-Me gustaría que le informara lo más pronto posible, no podre retrasar mucho tiempo el funeral de su padre- pidió de manera amable el joven._

_-Sí, pues a mí me gustaría que dejara de acosar a mi esposa con sus escusas patéticas, yo tengo el dinero suficiente para atrasar todo lo necesario el funeral de mi suegro, y también el suficiente para mandar a hacer el suyo y ahorrarle el proceso de vida que le queda, me entendió- ¿amenazó? De manera petulante mí educado marido._

_-Señor Inue, me da risa escuchar sus amenazas, debería darle pena andar amenazando a la gente por ahí sin saber las consecuencias de su osadía, además, sepa que no necesito de su asquerosa presencia para informarle a la Señora Ino de la muerte de su padre, puedo viajar a Bruselas a la hora que a mí se me dé la gana, y me gustaría que no se sorprenda cuando le llegue un sobre en el cual lo citó en el juzgado para aclarar todo los fraudes que ha hecho con el nombre de la empresa, lo he investigado, y no deseo que dañe a la señora metiéndola en sus fraudulentos negocios; bueno es todo de mi parte, que tenga un bonito día y si quiere salúdeme a su esposa, total yo lo haré muy pronto personalmente, hasta luego- se despidió el Sabaku No de la manera más sarcástica que pudo, iba contra su naturaleza, pero no podía soportar al odioso del ¿Inue?, era natural que en cuanto hablara con ese sujeto el peor hombre que se encontraba oculto en su ser brotara sin poder evitarlo._

_-¡QUIÉN SE CREE ESE INFELIZ, MALDITO LO VOY A MATAR!-gritaba de furia mi elegante marido._ Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto ¿cómo fue posible? que yo, Ino Yamanaka, hija única, modelo de la mejores pasarelas, educada en los mejores colegios, guiada por los mejores tutores, terminara con semejante monstruo, pero olvide que en el corazón no se manda y con un padre en problemas económicos no hay otra salida que obedecer y esperar que todo salga bien. Termine amándolo con tal fervor que no vi claro…ahora lo lamento.

_-Sai, mi amor ya llee!- grite desde la entrada para que no le sorprendiera mi inesperada entrada, no termine de hablar cuando ya estaba en el suelo, ¿Qué había hecho ahora? _No lo sabía, como no sabía que había hecho para que me golpeara todas las ocasiones pasadas, pero esa vez como las demás solo me cubrí el rostro, nada más podía hacer….

_-No te hagas la digna, hace cuánto?- gritaba levantándome del suelo bruscamente para que lo viera a los ojos._

_-Mi amor no sé de qué hablas- contestaba yo con el corazón aún más roto de lo que ya estaba._

_-Maldita puta, no puedes darle el número de tu celular a ese bastardo, no! Tuviste que darle el número de MI casa, eres la más zorra que ha pisado este planeta!- gritaba azotándome contra la pared._

_-No sé de qué hablas!- gran error negarlo dos veces y además gritarle, fue como si hubiera firmado mi acta de defunción._

_-Perra no te enseñaron a no gritarle a tu marido, eres la mujer más estúpida, por eso te escogí, sabía que nunca te opondrías eres la más fracasada de todas- me lo estampaba en el rostro, y me golpeaba hasta que se aburría. _Me gustaría decir que eso era todo, pero mentiría, el maldito mientras más me golpeaba, más "amoroso" se ponía, nótese mi sarcasmo, después de cada golpiza terminaba con la poca fuerza y dignidad que me quedaba. Cada golpe y cada abuso se quedaban impregnados en mi piel, con moretones y asquerosas marcas en mi mente.

_-Mi amor es la mejor noche, espero y así no necesites ir con ese tal Sabaku No- me dijo besando mi frente._

Maldito cerdo, me culpaba de todo, y yo no lo podía detener….nunca lo intente….eso es lo que ahora me recrimino.

_-¿Sí? ¿ Quién es?- preguntó la chica de servicio en el interlocutor que se encontraba en la puerta._

_-Buenas tardes soy Sabaku No Gaara, me gustaría hablar con la señora de la casa- _

_-Oh! Señor Sabaku No, mejor márchese, no sabemos de qué es capaz el señor Inue si lo ve entrar a esta casa, márchese y no busque a la señora por su bien- contestó la jovencita y se retiró rápidamente del aparato._

_-¿De qué es capaz?- se preguntaba el abogado-Bueno la esperare hasta que salga-_

Él era Sabaku No Gaara, el chico del que me enamore y mi padre me distancio por no tener los millones que tenía Sai, fui una idiota, amaba a Gaara, no me quedaba más que resignarme a lo que nunca fue, después me entere que vivía con una chica, me alegro por él y claro por ella también mejor suerte no pudo tener, él si era un hombre, además de caballero.

_-Señora Ino, ha pasado una semana desde que salió a pasear, debería ir, está muy pálida- me dijo la chica, esa chica era la única amable en esa casa._

_-No quiero que Sai se enoje, no tengo fuerzas para resistir sus golpes esta vez- lo dije en voz alta, y aunque pareció la contestación la pregunta, me lo dije a mi misma, ya no tenía fuerzas._

Ese maldito acabo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, no podía hacer nada, más que llorar y obedecer…

_-Señora, voy a ir a comprar para la cena, vuelvo en un momento-_

_-Está bien- le dije, y sin saber que fuerza me movió, salí de la cama y me cambie._

_-Señora le digo al chofer que la lleve a algún lado- me pregunto el guardia de la casa._

_-No, voy al parque cerca de aquí- dije y caminé._

Ese día es el más feliz de todo mi matrimonio, y eso que no tiene nada que ver con mi amado marido Sai, nótese mi sarcasmo.

_-¿Ino?- me pregunto alguien desde un auto._

_-¿Gaa…Gaara?- mi sorpresa era inmensa._

_-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto viéndome de esa manera de la cual solo él me miraba._

_-Bien- conteste, pero mi voz se quebró, a él no le podía mentir. _Agradezco que las lágrimas hubieran salido.

_-¿Qué te pasa? , ¿Qué te ha hecho? – me pregunto mientras abría la puerta del coche para que entrara._

_-No puedo- conteste temiendo lo que mi amoroso marido podía hacerme._

_-Vamos Ino, no te voy a hacer nada, nunca te he hecho nada- me dijo y subí al coche._

_-Tu sirvienta me dijo que él …-no termino. _Ella nunca le dijo nada, él lo descubrió solo.

_-No! Ella te mintió, él nunca me ha puesto una mano encima- le grite tratando de defenderlo._

No, a él nunca lo defendería, ¿entonces por qué no se lo dije?, fácil, no quería que él supiera que yo era una mujer que no podía defenderse, yo que siempre presumí de fuerza y un orgullo inquebrantable, por eso lo hice….

_-Tu servidumbre no me dijo nada-_

_-Co…¿cómo?- me quede helada, había sido yo…_

_-No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar- me dijo y tomo mi mano._

_-No, nadie puede ayudarme-lloré_

_-Yo te puedo ayudar Ino soy abogado, puedo divorciarte de él en días- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Gaara te lo agradezco, pero Sai tiene mucho dinero, no podemos hacer nada contra él- le dije_

_-Te equivocas, no soy el mismo chaval que era cuando tu padre te separo de mí, ahora tengo un apellido Ino, mucho dinero como Sai, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- me dijo _

_-Yo…yo…-dudé._

_-Ino deja que te ayude, yo puedo hacer que ese maldito se pudra en la cárcel a cambio de nada- me volvió a sonreír, amaba esa sonrisa. _Bueno aun la amo, y amo más poder estar con él.

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dije sin rodeos_

_-Tienes que interponer la demanda, yo voy contigo, yo puedo agilizar el proceso, además de que todos los golpes que seguramente tienes servirán de prueba- me dijo y beso mi mano._

_-Yo….quiero hacerlo, vamos- me decidí en ese momento, agradecí que me siguiera, que me ayudara._ Y se lo sigo agradeciendo, él fue el único que me ayudo.

_-Señor le llego esto- le dijo la secretaria a mi marido, en ese momento él se encontraba en su oficina y yo haciendo mis maletas para huir a un hotel._

_-Déjalo y vete- _

_-Sí señor- la muchacha salió los más rápido posible._

_-¿Cita jurídica?-leyó por fuera del sobre- ese abogaducho, já!- se burló recordando las palabras de Gaara._

_-Señor Inue Sai, se le cita en el jurado a las 12:00 horas del día Miércoles 16 de diciembre del año presente para la resolución del caso de divorcio que demanda la señora Ino Yamanaka- no era necesario leer más, aventó la hoja y salió como el mismo diablo._

_-Donde esta esa perra mal agradecida!- gritaba mientras entraba a su casa._

_-¿Señor?- pregunto la criada._

_-¿Dónde está esa maldita?-gritaba mientras subía a la habitación._

Imbécil, para esos momentos yo estaba ya en un hotel muy lejos de ese infierno, había hecho mis maletas con mis cosas, con todas la amarguras que me hizo pasar, con todas la agonías, con todos los golpes, con todas sus humillaciones, con todo, con todas las tormentas que me había hecho pasar sin ninguna protección.


	2. Chapter 2

2.-Hay mujeres que nunca reciben postales de amor

Relata Sakura

Al poco tiempo de enterarme de lo que le sucedió a mi amiga salí a buscarla, pero al parecer se la había comido la tierra. Me prometí yo misma que la tierra la escupiría. Pero mientras debía ocuparme de otros asuntos, ayudar a mi amiga lo tenía que hacer bajo el agua, sino la pondría en peligro, supuse.

Soy Sakura Haruno, mejor amiga de Ino. Bueno, mientras mi amiga estaba desaparecida por motivos inesperados y desconocidos por todos, de fuentes muy cercanas me había enterado que había estado en Italia, para el funeral de su padre y que estaba separada de Sai, me sorprendí, había cobrado la herencia y ahora estaba de viaje, claro no es seguro pero no encuentro otra explicación lógica, pero bueno así es la vida, mientras ella vivía feliz con su marido, yo me deshacía porque Sasuke me dedicara una mirada.

La última vez que hable con ella me dijo…

_-Sakura necesito vacaciones- la oí triste._

_-Pues pídeselas a tu esposito- le dije sarcástica, _en ese momento le tuve envidia, pero ahora me arrepiento la extraño demasiado, la extraño.

_-Contigo no se puede hablar, crees que todo es dinero- me recriminó de una forma muy agresiva._

_-No, lo que digo es que Sai te ama, él te consigue todo lo que quieres, hace todo lo que quieres- le dije dándole a entender porque lo decía._

_-No exageres las cosas, me voy, nos vemos luego- me dijo y salió del restaurant, últimamente estaba custodiada por un gorila._

_-Adiós Ino, nos vemos después- le dije con una sonrisa sincera._

No sabía porque tenía celos de Ino, ella se llevaba muy bien con Sasuke, creo ahora se me ocurre pensar que tal vez él sepa donde esta…Bueno Sasuke siempre se llevó bien con ella, incluso él sabe más de sus secretos que yo.

_-Sasuke, Ino nos invitó a cenar, bueno, me pidió que te dijera- le sonreí de manera coqueta._

_-Ah…si, dile que allá la veo- me dijo indiferente y se fue. _Recuerdo ese día, casi quería matar a Ino, creía que le gustaba, ingenuidad la mía, hoy lo veo.

_-Ino, donde estás?- grite entrando a su casa, venía Sasuke y Hinata detrás de mí, y un poco más atrás vi que estaba Sai esperando a que pasáramos._

_-Oh!, chicos los estaba esperando- nos dijo ella con una ¿sonrisa?. Bueno eso parecía._

_-Ino ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Sasuke acercándose demasiado a ella._

_-Sí- dijo ella y se alejó rápidamente de él._

_-Hinata, tu sabes ¿que se trae Ino y Sasuke?- pregunte furiosa _Que estúpida fui…mi mejor amiga con el que yo quería para mi… ¿ridículo?, claro era así.

_-No, Ino está casada Sakura, no hagas especulaciones que después puede terminar mal; pregúntale a ella- me dijo ella y corrió a en dirección a la puerta, acababa de llegar Naruto._

_-Hola Sakura- me dijo de repente alguien detrás de mí con una Sonrisa, típico! Sai siempre sonríe._

_-Ah!, hola Sai, ¿cómo has estado?, se nota que Ino te tiene muy contentito- le dije en un tono pícaro, él solo sonrío más ancho._

_-Sí, Ino es la mejor, pero tengo algo que proponerte Sakura- me dijo, con un tono serio, me asuste, no sabía que quería._

_-Sí, dime- dije un poco dudosa._

_-Tú, sabes ¿qué se trae Ino y Sasuke?, los he notado muy juntitos últimamente- me dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre tiene adornando su rostro._

_-Jajajaja, ¿Ino y Sasuke? Son grandes amigos, desde que estaban en preescolar se conocen, no hay nada que temer Sai- le dije sonriendo, _yo quería convencerme a mí misma de que no había nada, pero mis absurdos celos no me lo permitieron.

_-Sí, tú eres muy amiga de Ino, nunca me dirás la verdad, lo supuse, pero creí que, tal vez, tal vez te importaría el bienestar del matrimonio de tu mejor amiga, disculpa mi ingenuidad- me sonrío con esa sonrisa típica de él, y se dio media vuelta, no supe que me paso, los celos se apoderaron de mí, así que lo llame._

_-Espera Sai, te puedo ayudar, ¿qué necesitas que haga?- le dije, me sentí su cómplice, pero Ino me estaba quitando a Sasuke, no lo iba a permitir._

_-Solo que averigües a donde va a ir Ino mañana en la tarde, me dijo que iba al centro comercial contigo y con Hinata, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me mintió, y quiero saber con quién se va a ir a ver- me dijo, me sorprendió que siguiera sonriendo, pero no es raro de él, siempre tiene esa sonrisilla en su angelical rostro._

_-Está bien- me sentí ¿mal?, no era una satisfacción, por fin sabría si Ino y Sasuke tenían algo…_

_Al día siguiente…_Recuerdo muy bien ese día, ella y él estaban en un café, me desilusione, quise reprochárselos, pero no sabía porque sentí que era mejor decirle a Sai, aun no comprendo, pero quería que Sai rabiara con Ino, me estaba robando lo único que quería, con un descaro que me sorprendió, bueno eso creo…creía…ahora sé que es mentira.

_-¿Sai?- pregunte de la forma más calmada que pude._

_-Sí, ¿quién habla?- me dijo, como no me iba a recordar, me enfurecí más._

_-Soy Sakura- le dije cortante._

_-Sakura, si dime, ¿a dónde se fue mi esposa?- me pregunto, se oía serio._

_-Sí, tenías razón, Ino y Sasuke se ven a escondidas, los encontré en un café- le dije, quería decir que los vi de la mano, besándose, pero no, parecían dos amigos disfrutando de una taza de café._ Entonces por qué sentí celos, por qué sentí morir, patético…

_-Ok, gracias- me dijo y colgó._

_-¿Gracias?, ese hombre no puede estar más loco por Ino- me dije a mí misma. _En ese momento me pregunte porque él no se había enojado, parecía como si fuera lo más natural, jajaja y eso aún me frustra.

Me fui directo a mi apartamento, cuando le conté a Sai lo sucedido me sentí genial, pero a los minutos terminé devastada. Como me había atrevido a delatar a Ino, ella había sido mi confidente, su ella hubiese sido hombre ya estaríamos casados, o yo era igual el caso, así que por mi "traición" me sentía lo suficientemente fatal como para hacer algo, en ese momento sonó mi celular.

Era Ino, quería morirme, tal vez se había dado cuenta….

_-Sakura!, No lo vas a creer- me decía emocionada. _En ese momento me sentí peor…

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dije confundida._

_-Estuve hablando con Sasuke, y no vas a creer lo que me dijo!- gritaba emocionada desde el lado contrario del interlocutor._

_-Este..este ¿Qué te dijo?- volví a preguntar, pero esta vez me sentí peor…._

_-Quiere invitarte a salir, pero no sabe cómo, así que le dije que te convencería de que tú lo invitarás a cenar esta noche….!- gritaba ilusionada._

_-¡¿Qué?-grité aterrada. _En ese momento no me aterraba la idea de que yo daría el primer paso, lo que me tenía así era que, mientras ella arreglaba una cita para mí y para Sasuke yo la había delatado con su esposo, y además no había confiado en ella, era lo que más me dolía…

_-Mira Sakura, sé que así no fue como te dije que sería tu cita con Sasuke, pero ya sabes cómo es, ni siquiera yo lo pude convencer de que él fuera el que te invitara, así que pues va seguro, Tú quieres algo con él, y pues obviamente él también quiere algo contigo, así que pues vamos a comprarte un vestido para que te veas espectacular- me dijo emocionada- total Sai invita….-dijo con ¿malicia_?, no supe diferenciar esa sensación que me dio.

_-Ok- dije arrepentida._

Ese día me acuerdo que ino me llevo por un montón de tiendas, yo le comente que no necesitaba algo tan caro, pero claro ella me dijo que el dinero para ella no era problema, claro, ella tenía el dinero de Sai y el de un negocio que su padre tenía a su nombre, y yo tenía una pequeña herencia de mis padres y trabajaba en un buen hospital, pero aun así con las inversiones que hacía para construir mi propia clínica no me podía dar el lujo de gastar en un vestido de noche de $ 50,000.

Ese día como muchos otros anteriores Ino terminó comprando y eligiendo ropa para mí como una loca.

_-Ino ¿qué se supone que le diga a Sasuke?- pregunte entre animada y desolada._

_-No sé, algo así como: -Hola como estás, estaba pensando en salir a cenar, pero no me apetece ir sola, querrías acompañarme- con esa vocecita de ángel que puedes llegar a tener- me dijo y se rio como una tonta._ Hacía tanto que no la veía reír así, la última vez que recuerdo fue la vez que Shikamaru acepto ir con nosotras al bar en su despedida de soltera, ese día supongo y fue el más feliz de su vida, tomo hasta que se hartó, consiguió el número de todos los chicos del antro, le bailo un guapo stripper y no solo a ella también a Shikamaru, creyó que era gay. Y lo más importante no se quedó con ganas de saber cómo besaba su mejor amigo…sí, ese fue el día en que la vi sonreír como boba.

_-Ok, pero si no funciona te mataré- sentencié y marque el número de Sasuke. _Para ese momento ya estábamos en mi departamento, Ino me había arreglado todo, rogué por yo elegir mi ropa interior, pero no, ella se había encargado de comprar todo, lo que más gracia me causo ese día fue el asunto de la lencería, me dijo –Sakura, ambas sabemos que Sasuke es un tipo serio, pero es hombre, así que deja que Ino se encargue de todo- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara propia de ella.

_-¿Sí, quién habla?- se escuchó la voz del hombre más perfecto_

_-Hola Sasuke, este, bueno yo me estaba preparando para ir a cenar, pero, este, como te podrás imaginar nadie quiere salir con una obsesiva del trabajo como yo, y bueno como tú eres mi amigo creí que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar, que te parece- hablé con nerviosismo esperando su respuesta._

_-Dame 5 minutos y paso por ti- _

_-Cla…claro!- ambos colgamos y yo me puse a saltar como una loca._

_-Te dije, y no saltes así que te vas a quebrar una pierna- me dijo Ino apuntando mis zapatos de unos 10 cm de altos –y lo que es peor, puedes quebrarles el tacón a esas preciosuras jajajajajaja!-_

_-jajajajaja- ambas reímos como estúpidas._

_-Bueno es mejor que me valla, te dejo con un muy buen chico, adiós- me dijo sonriendo y salió del apartamento._

_-Gracias Ino, algún día tendré una niña con Sasuke y en tu honor le pondré como tú!- le grite sonriendo, de repente me sentí hipócrita._

A los pocos minutos paso Sasuke por mí y nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurant muy lujoso.

Sasuke me conto un montón de cosas, nunca creí que me contaría acerca de su familia, yo le conté acerca de mis planes, y como Ino me había dicho que él nunca daría el primer paso para una relación, le dije….

_-Sasuke, este, creo que ya sabes que me gustas, pero aún no sé qué sientes tú por mí, de hecho ni siquiera sé porque aceptaste salir conmigo…-_

_-Yo, digo, no sé qué siento por ti, sólo sé que no te quiero solo como amiga-_

_-Lo sabía- le dije sonriendo y sin dejar que reaccionara lo bese y pregunte –¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

Hoy sé que eso me sonroje, no sé cómo tuve el valor para hacer eso, pero me siento feliz. Él no me contestó, solo me beso de una manera tierna.

La fiesta en la que me ¿alié? Con Sai había sido hace una semana y media, y lo de Sasuke ocurrió dos días después.

Hoy me llegó una carta de Ino, me agradece la traición, me dice que gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que es mejor estar sola, que no lo busque, que disfrute el tener a Sasuke a mi lado, que de verdad me desea lo mejor…

Ahora me doy cuenta que yo, Sakura Haruno nunca recibí una postal de Sasuke, de mi madre, de mi padre, de nadie, ninguna donde me digieran que me querían, solo una de mi mejor amiga donde me agradecía por romper una amistad tan valiosa…

Ninguna postal de amor…y sé, ahora comprendo….

No sé qué tan bueno se considere este fic, pero como lo aclaré entes, sólo lo hago por diversión, no es para ofender a nadie, como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen solo me parece divertida la versatilidad que uno puede poner en los personajes del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Así que agradezco a los que lo están leyendo y en especial a yerik que sé que es quien ya leyó el primer capítulo.

Y para las personas que lo leen me gustaría que me dejaran un cometario para mejorar la historia, y como son capítulos que escribo aun, pueden hacer sugerencias acerca de que quieren que suceda en la historia.

P.D.: Me gustaría saber, que me dijeran si la historia lleva una secuencia y cordura…como yo soy la que la escribe obviamente se la idea que quiero plasmar, pero no sé si me doy a entender…Arigatou

Gracias por leer… esto…XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hay mujeres que sueñan con trenes llenos de soldados

_-Hola Sakura, este me he enterado de que Ino está perdida. ¿Es cierto?- pregunte a mi amiga Sakura._

_-Este…es cierto Hinata, Ino está desaparecida, por cierto ¿tú no has sabido nada de ella?- me preguntó, se escuchaba triste._

_-No- mentí. _Hace dos días me ha hablado Ino, me pidió ayuda para encontrar un domicilio, le he dicho que sí, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, tenía que preguntarle a alguien, porque si no creo que sospecharían de mí.

_-Hinata por favor no le digas a nadie que te estoy_

_Llamando, no quiero que nadie se entere, necesito_

_Que me hagas un favor, te lo pido, ayúdame- _

_Me dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_-Ino…yo ¿qué paso?- fue lo único que atine a decir._

_-Hinata ahora no te puedo decir nada, necesito que me ayudes-_

_-Está bien, que necesitas- le pregunte._

_-Necesito que me ayudes a investigar dónde vive_

_Gaara Sabaku No, por favor!- me dijo desesperada._

_-Ino, yo te puedo ayudar, pero no tengo contactos, sino _

_Te molesta le puedo decir a Neji que lo consiga, él es confiable, _

_Te prometo que no le dirá a nadie-le dije tratando de_

_Comprender su Situación._

_-Está bien, tu para cuando crees que lo pueda conseguir?-_

_-Yo le diré que es de suma urgencia, tal vez en unos tres días la consiga,_

_Además ¿cómo te contacto?-_

_-Yo te llamo en unos días, gracias Hinata, adiós-_

_-Adiós Ino cuídate, cualquier cosa que necesites, pídemela, ok- le dije con_

_Una sonrisa en el rostro. _

-No sé si lo han notado, pero cuando una persona te dice algo con una sonrisa en su rostro, las palabras son más cálidas y amables-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoO

_-Ok, te pido que si sabes algo me avises, por favor, adiós- me dijo Sakura y colgó._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoO oOoO

_-Neji, necesito que me ayudes, me ha pedido un favor una persona- le dije a mi primo. _Me sigue viendo de una manera extraña, pero ahora sé que me quiere.

_-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- me dijo con ese tono frio que tiene._

_-Este…antes debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie acerca de esto- le dije, el afirmo con la cabeza y continué – Ino me ha pedido ayuda para localizar a una persona, Sabaku No Gaara-_

_-¿Yamanaka?- me dijo confundido._

_-Sí, me ha llamado hace unas horas- le dije esperando a que me respondiera._

_-¿Está ella bien?- me pregunto con una tono un poco inquieto. _Solo los que lo conocemos bien sabemos los tonos que tiene Neji, todos distan solo muy poco.

_-Sí, bueno yo supongo, sino me hubiese pedido otro tipo de ayuda- le dije._

_-Te dijo para ¿cuándo necesitaba esa información?- me interrogó._

_-No, solo me ha dicho que unos días llama para saber que pudiste hacer, Nii-san me tengo que ir, adiós- le dije y Salí directo a la casa de mi novio._

Ah…soy Hinata, amiga de Ino y Sakura.

Recientemente me he mudado de Bruselas a Italia, mi novio vive aquí y por consiguiente me he mudado, aunque no vivimos en el mismo apartamento estamos todo el día juntos. Mi novio es Naruto Uzumaki un chef reconocido mundialmente.

_-Querida que te ha pasado- me dijo un poco preocupado._

_-Recuerdas que te platique que una amiga mía estaba desaparecida- le dije agitada._

_-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo; pero siéntate, ¿te siente bien?- me dijo aun con ese tono de angustia._

_-Hoy se ha comunicado conmigo, me ha pedido que la ayude-_

_-Y ¿está bien?- me pregunto con un tono apenado. _

_-Creo que sí, pero me preocupa el por qué lo hizo- le dije afligida. _

Mientras le contaba a Naruto acerca de Ino llamó mi padre, aun no entendía que yo quería estar con Naruto….

_-Hinata, tienes que venir a Bruselas, he encontrado un prometido para ti y esta decidido, él ha pedido la oportunidad de platicar contigo- me dijo en tono autoritario. _Mi padre siempre ha visto en mí una pequeña mina que aumente los negocios familiares.

_-Padre…yo, yo te he dicho que ya estoy con Naruto, por favor….-le dije triste._

¿Acaso un padre no querría ver a su hija feliz? Bueno pues al parecer mi padre no necesitaba una hija feliz, necesitaba una hija sumisa y obediente, Ino siempre me dijo que lo enfrentara, pero no puedo.

_-Acaso te he dicho que si quieres venir, nos una pregunta Hinata, mañana van a ir por ti los guardaespaldas que tenías aquí, y ya te he dicho, te veo mañana- ordeno/regaño y colgó._

Si, ese era el momento en el que tenía que obedecer la sugerencia de Ino, pero no pude, a pesar de todo lo quería mucho.

_-Hinata mi amor, es tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?- me pregunto Naruto, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría._

_-Este…sí, tal vez salga de viaje Naruto, ya sabes tengo que visitar a mi padre- le dije con una sonrisita._

_-Ah…No está bien- dijo triste, pero luego se repuso –Bueno pues si no vas a visitar a mi suegrito tal vez se enoje conmigo por envidioso y tener para mí solo a la princesa que vivía en su casa- _

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo y me beso, subimos al coche que traía y me llevo a mi apartamento, nos despedimos y le dije que volvía en unos días, no sabía si era verdad, pero se lo prometí.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, prepare mis maletas, y espere a que llegaran los gorilas que mi padre enviaría por mí.

/Relata Ino/

Debo confesarles que no la pase nada bien cuando me aleje de Sai, no es que con él estuviera muy bien, de hecho no estaba bien, pero con él tenía una casa, influencias, ahora estoy tirada en medio de la nada. El día que encontré a Gaara él me dijo que me fuera con él, me negué, el tenia trabajo, incluso me había dicho que estaba con una chica…

_-Ino, por favor vámonos, yo te puedo proteger- me dijo con ese tono de esperanza que poco solía usar._

_-Gaara, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, yo puedo vivir yo sola- le dije con el poco orgullo que me quedaba._

_-Ino, vámonos, es verdad que estoy con una chica, pero ella…no me interesa…-si mirada me indicaba que era verdad lo que decía, pero su voz se quebró, él no era de esos chicos que solo desechan a las chicas porque encontraron una mejor._

_-Lo siento, yo no puedo hacerle esto a esa chica. Solo te voy a pedir que me ayudes con lo de la herencia de mi padre, y quisiera que organizaras su funeral, desearía poder asistir- le dije con el corazón roto._

_-Está bien, será como tú lo decidas- me dijo cortante._

_-Gracias- no me sorprendió que me contestara de esa manera, ya era la segunda vez que me negaba a estar con él, así que era comprensible. Por dentro me quebré cuando lo escuche, pero trate de mostrar indiferencia._

Me encontraba en un hotel que me habían conseguido Gaara y un amigo suyo. Y recuerdo que sonó el teléfono, de pronto me asuste pero en un segundo supe que no podía ser Sai, así que conteste…

_-Yamanaka el funeral de tu padre será esta misma tarde, he platicado con amigos para que se agilice- me aviso me dio dirección y la hora exacta._

_-Gracias- le dije y colgó._

No me sorprendió su tono, yo no sé si aún seguiría ayudando a la persona que me rechazo, pero así era Gaara, se aseguraba de cumplir su promesa, y yo sabía que no era por mero compromiso, lo hacía porque me quería, y quería mi bienestar.

El funeral fue esa misma tarde como él dijo, en el hotel ni siquiera había deshecho las maletas así que llegue y salí, la recepcionista tenía órdenes de su superior de no dejarme salir sin protección, así que la chica pronto se acercó a mí.

_-Señorita Yamanaka, como sabrá tengo órdenes precisas de no dejarla salir sin que lleve a alguien para que la cuide- me dijo un tanto preocupada._

_-No te preocupes…Shisuko no planeo ir muy lejos- le dije a la joven recepcionista._

_-Señorita, las órdenes del joven Sabaku No han sido claras, así que porque mejor no deja que le llame a un guardaespaldas y que la acompañe, además si nada más va a dar un paseo ¿Por qué lleva todo eso?- me dijo la joven apuntando una maleta._

_-Este…yo…ok, deja llevo esto a la habitación, no me es muy necesario, es una cámara profesional, y ya sabes que no falta gente que quiera tener una- le dije sonriendo, disimulando el nerviosismo, ahora veía porque estaba ahí, era bastante inteligente, o yo era demasiado ingenua._

_-¿Entonces quiere que llame a un guardia?-_

_-No, saldré más tarde, yo te aviso- le dije con una gran sonrisa y subí a la habitación._

En mi habitación estaba planeando la forma de salir sin que la chica me viera, las ideas brotaban como agua, pero en todas fallaba algo, que si la mucama, que el guardia, etc…Si! La cocina, ahí había un chico que me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que fuera…

Así que espere a que dieran las ocho treinta y fui directo a la cocina.

_-Hola Takumi, necesito que me ayudes a salir- le dije sin rodeos._

_-¿Por qué no vas por la puerta principal?- me dijo con un tono "estas bien idiota"._

_-Jajaja, ¿crees que no lo pensé?, lo que pasa es que tengo seguridad, pero no deseo que llevarla, voy a salir con una amiga, y pues queremos andar por ahí comprando cosas, y pues cuando salimos somos un peligro para las tarjetas de papá, así que no quiero que se entere- le dije sonriendo como si fuera lo más natural, y lo más importante, como si fuese verdad._

_-No sé Ino, me aseguras que no me meteré en problemas- me interrogo._

_-Jajaja, claro que no tendrás problemas, voy a volver en un rato-le asegure._

_-Ok, puedes salir por ahí- me dijo y fue por unas llaves abrió la puerta y salí, no sin antes agradecerle._

_-Gracias!- le dije muy emocionada y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_-Espero no meterme en problemas- se dijo el chico._

Me dolió haber utilizado a Takumi, pero no había otra forma de salir.

En cuanto estuve retirada lo suficiente del hotel deje de correr, pero yo sabía que no me podía quedar, tenía que buscar un lugar para empezar una nueva vida. Con ese plan saque todo el dinero que tenía en las tarjetas y lo transfería a la cuente de Hinata, claro no sin antes dejar el suficiente para vivir mientras me comunicaba con Hinata.

Pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver como se manejaba todo fuera de la burbuja de cristal que estaba rodeando a la clase alta, es muy horrible ver como se maltrata a las personas.

Tome un ferrocarril a Verona, no estaba muy retirado, pero por lo menos no tendría que estar dependiendo de Gaara.

_-Disculpe señorita, quisiera comprar un boleto para el ferrocarril hacia Verona- le dije tratando de ser amable._

_-Te crees que así como así te voy a dar el boleto?- me dijo tajante- tienes el dinero suficiente?, y necesito una identificación- _

_-Claro que tengo el dinero, y aquí está mi identificación- le respondí a la sangrona esa._

_-Mmm…el boleto es caro además si quieres que nadie te moleste te saldrá más caro- me dijo y me pidió la cantidad que quería._

_-Esto es un abuso- dije para tratar de que razonara, traía el dinero, pero aun así era un negocio sucio._

_-Bueno si no te parece te puedes largar- me dijo y retiro el boleto._

_-No, está bien- le di el dinero – y no quiero que nadie me moleste- advertí a la chica._

En el transcurso me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como es que nunca antes lo había notado; hay gente mala, peor que Sai, ellos las maltratan, las golpean, abusan de ellas sin conocerlas. Otro cosa que me ha sorprendido es la forma de actuar de los delincuentes y policías. En ese pequeño viaje se puede ver como la corrupción no solo se da en la gente de poder, ahí la policía y los bandidos tenían tratos y nadie hacía nada, las chicas que estaban bajo su poder les temían, no entiendo cómo puede haber gente tan mala y lo que es más difícil de entender es que somos tanta gente que vive ignorando estas situaciones, yo apenas y las descubro.

Cuando llegue a Verona me sorprendió al ver que diferente era cuando visitaba la ciudad con Sai. Ahora sé que es lo que debe pasar la gente, eso es lo que hacen día a día para poder sobrevivir, a pesar de todo yo tenía una vida más digna al lado de aquel monstruo, allá tenia casa y dinero, aquí les faltaba dinero, comida, dignidad, la gente con dinero les había quitado todo…

Me hospedé en un hotel no muy caro, y pase unos días encerrada antes de salir.

A los pocos días de mi huida de aquel hotel me entere que Sai no estaba en la cárcel. Seguro que había sobornado a unos cuantos cerdos de la política, eso lo sé gracias a que fui su esposa. Una mujer que me reconoció me felicitó por lo de mi marido, al momento yo no había captado la idea. Por eso le deje que continuara, la señora me dijo que tenía un esposo maravilloso y se fue.

_-Señora Inue, me alegro que su esposo este libre, esas falsas acusaciones, quien se atrevería a inventar algo así!, pero estoy contenta de que este bien- me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa._

_-Sí- atine a contestar, aun había gente, mucha gente a la que había podido engañar._

_-¿Están de vacaciones?- me pregunto la señora._

_-Sí, pero disculpe me tengo que ir- le corte y me fui lo más rápido que pude._

Por lo que dijo la señora entendía que mi ex esposo no había difundido nuestro divorcio, solo se había corrido el rumor de fraudes empresariales, y por supuesto él tuvo el suficiente "empeño" para que se negara tal idiotez. Aun me sorprende lo que puede hacer el apellido.

Me había alejado de Gaara de nuevo, pero esta vez por mi propia cuenta a veces creo que me vuelvo masoquista…No supe si él me busco o no, desearía que no lo hubiese hecho, ya que es doloroso para ambos.

Pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba su ayuda, y como sabía que Hinata era una gran amiga no me dejaría sola, así que la contactaría…por eso confié en ella desde el principio.

A las pocas horas tenia dividido el dinero como creí que podía servirme, ahora lo que necesitaba era un teléfono celular, así que me fui directo a la tienda y lo compre.

Llame a Hinata y ella me dijo que sí, ahora solo me faltaba esperar un tiempo.

Esos fueron los peores días desde mi huida, no podía creer lo acostumbrada que he estado a la vida de millonaria, ni siquiera pude hacer el presupuesto para una semana…Me decepcione, pero era lógico, yo no tenía experiencia comprando comida, fue la primera vez que me reí desde que escape, me recrimine por nunca haber acompañado a la mucama a comprar lo necesario.

/Hinata/

En realidad deseaba quedarme en Milán con Naruto, pero tenía que hacerle entender a mi padre que no podía dominarme, así que trataría de enfrentarlo. A los pocos minutos de haber preparado mi maleta llegaron los guardaespaldas que mi padre me había enviado y de allí nos fuimos para el aeropuerto, me sentí como en una de esas películas viejas donde va la protagonista en el vagón de soldados que desean secuestrarla para fines macabros y en ese momento, antes de partir aparece su amado…Lástima que este no era un vagón lleno de soldados, ni una de esas hermosas películas, era la cruda realidad a la que estaba obligada a vivir…Hay muchas mujeres que sueñan con trenes llenos de soldados…yo soy una de ellas, pero sueño con el final de la romántica películas…Y vivieron felices para siempre….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

Espero que les guste, el capítulo ha cambiado bastante debido a una petición de una lectora, por eso he demorado, pero espero que se entienda la idea que he querido plasmar.

Debido a los cambios que se efectuaron el siguiente capítulo se centrara en Hinata, aunque habrá intervenciones de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji e Ino…tal vez Tenten y Matsuri.

Agradezco la sugerencia, espero y te guste yerik de verdad agradezco la sugerencia para que ustedes entiendan mejor la historia n.n

También les agradezco a albaiinu y Kechis Que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto.

Para ser honesta no tengo idea de cómo es la ciudad de Verona, me he tomado la prudencia de investigar, pero es igual que en todos los lugares, solo he encontrado los paisajes bonitos de la ciudad, así que pido que utilicen la imaginación para transportarse al ambiente que quise impregnar en este capítulo. También he de confesar que aún no le entiendo muy bien a la página…por eso también he demorado.

P.D.: En el siguiente capítulo contestare a la preguntilla que se hizo por ahí en los **Reviews **Y también incluiré un poco de GaaIno que quiere leer Kechis.

P.D. núm. 2: Espero y disfruten del capítulo, y que pasen una feliz navidad y coman todo lo que quieran XD

P.D. núm. 3: Espero no tardar en actualizar, pero valdrá la pena si es debido a las sugerencias…

Gracias!


End file.
